El Collar de la Novia
by nabilanahir
Summary: Consiente de que solo ella puede proteger a su hermana de barón, su lujurioso padrastro, Sakura Temple Whiting roba el collar que es la mayor reliquia de la familia, y del que se cree que posee el poder de producir enorme felicidad o terribles tragedias, a fin de venderlo y huir de Londres. Aterrada ante la posibilidad de que el barón de con ellas, Sakura se hace pasar por…


Prólogo

Inglaterra 1804

La despertó un débil crujido en el corredor. Sakura Temple Whiting aguzó el oído. Volvió a oir un rumor leve, los pasos de alguien que pasaba frente su alcoba y se detenía ante la puerta del dormitorio de su hermana.

Sakura se incorporó en la cama. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Por orden su padrastro, el barón, la puerta de Tomoyo carecía de llave y pestillo. Oyó el chasquido del tirador al girar y el sonido amortiguado de unos pasos sobre la alfombra. Alguien acababa de entrar en aquel cuarto.

Ella sabía bien de quien se trataba. Estaba convencida que ese día llegaría, sabía que el barón acabaría por dar rienda suelta al deseo que sentía por Tomoyo. Desesperada por proteger a su hermana, Saku se levantó de un brinco, se cubrió con la bata azul que reposaba a sus pies y se asomó al pasillo a toda prisa. La habitación de Tomoyo no era contigua a la suya; entre las dos se interponía otra puerta. Avanzó con sigilo; le temblaban las piernas y tenía las palmas de las manos tan sudorosas que no logró girar el tirador.

Se las secó en la bata y volvió a intentarlo. En esa ocasión sí lo logró y, con gran cautela, penetró en la oscuridad del dormitorio.

Su padrastro se encontraba de pie junto al lecho de su hermana; su alargada silueta se recortaba en la penumbra que creaba la escasa luz que filtraba a través del ventanal. Al oír sus palabras, dichas en voz muy baja, y las suplicas de Tomoyo, el corazón le da un vuelco.

-No se acerque a mí –rogaba Tomoyo

-No voy hacerte daño. Túmbate y déjate hacer

-No, Le ruego que salga de mi cuarto.

-Cállate –replico el barón con más dureza-. No querrás despertar a tu hermana, ¿verdad? Supongo que imaginas que sucedería si ella entrara ahora.

-Por favor no haga daño a Sakura.

Pero todos sabían que lo haría. En su esplada todavía eran visibles las marcas de la vara con la que había azotado días atrás el castigo que su padrastro, Miles Whiting, barón de Harwood, le había infligido por una infracción nimia que ella apenas recordaba.

-Entonces haz lo que te pido, tiéndete y no te muevas.

Tomoyo emitió un sonido gutural y Saku intentó aplcar la furia que recorría su cuerpo. Agazapada tras el barón, hincándose las uñas en las palmas, dio un paso adelante. Sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de su padrastro, y también que si intentaba disuadirlo recibiría más azotes. Además tarde o temprano acabaría lastimando a Tomoyo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de dominar la ira que se apoderaba de ella, mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Tenía que detenerlo. Pasara lo que pasase después, no podía consentir que le pusiera las manos encima a su hermana.

Entonces se fijó en la plancha de hierro que se usaba para calentar la cama, y que reposaba junto a la chimenea. Las brasas que contenían se habían apagado hacía rato. Pero ahora, convertidas en cenizas, la hacían un objeto pesado más contundente. Se inclinó y agarro el mango de madera, alejándolo del hogar. Tomoyo emitió otro quejido, Sakura avanzó dos pasos más y se plantó tras el barón, que ya se había abalanzado sobre su hermana. Le atizó con el calentador y Harwood, soltando una especie de gruñido se desplomó cuan largo era.

Le temblaban las manos. El calentador se estrelló contra el suelo con un ruido seco y, al abrirse, las cenizas y los trozos de carbón frío se esparcieron por toda la alfombra de Aubusson. Tomoyo saltó de la cama, fue hacía ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Él me… no dejaba de tocarme.—Chasqueó la lengua y añadió con voz aguda- ¡Oh Saku, has llegado justo a tiempo!

-No te preocupes, cielo, ahora estas a salvo. No permitiré que vuelva a hacerte daño.

Temblorosa, Tomoyo se volvió hacía el hombre que yacía sobre la alfombra y vio que una brecha abierta en la sien escapaba un reguero de sangre.

-¿Lo has… lo has matado?

Saku posó la vista en la silueta inmóvil del barón, aturdida. Aspiró hondo para tranquilizarse. La oscuridad era casi total en el dormitorio de su hermana, a pesar de la claridad de la luna se colaba a ambos lados del parteluz que dividía la ventana. Adivinaba la mancha granate que se extendía bajo la cabeza de Harwood. Su pecho parecía inmóvil, pero no estaba del todo segura.

-Debemos irnos de aquí –dijo al fin, reprimiendo sus ganas de echar a correr -. Ponte la bata y saca la bolsa que guardas bajo la cama. Yo voy por la mía. Nos encontraremos al pie de la escalera de servicio.

-Tengo… tengo que quitarme el camisón y cambiarme de ropa.

-No hay tiempo para eso. Ya lo haremos por el camino.

El viaje no era algo totalmente inesperado. Las dos ya habían hecho el equipaje hacía tres días, la noche en que Tomoyo cumplió sus diecisiete años. Desde aquel momento, la lujuria en los ojos del barón aumentaba cada vez que la miraba. En aquel mismo instante empezaron a planear su huida. Abandonarían Harwood Hall en cuanto se les presentara la primera oportunidad.

Pero esa noche el destino había decidido por ellas. Ya no podían demorarse más.

-Y que hacemos con el collar? –Preguntó Tomoyo.

Robar la posesión más preciada del barón siempre había sido parte del plan. Necesitaban dinero para llegar hasta Londres. Aquella hermosa joya de perlas y diamantes costaba una pequeña fortuna, y era el único objeto de valor que podían transportar con facilidad.

-Ya lo cojo yo. Tú intenta estarte callada. Me reuniré contigo cuando pueda.

Tomoyo salió a toda `prisa y bajo al vestíbulo. Saku dedicó una última mirada a su padrastro y la siguió. "Querido Dios, no consientas que muera", pensó, pues no soportaba la idea de haber matado a un hombre.

Al cerrar la puerta, un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser.


End file.
